Struggling Against Adversity
by Kurohyoneko
Summary: Aizen is defeated, but life is just beginning. After an attack from an unknown enemy, a still recovering Soul Society calls Ichigo to arms once again. But this time, the enemy may not be so easy to defeat. IchiRuki. Rated M for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything associated with it except for the plot of this story.

All was silent. There was no sound to be heard in the deserted city, except for the steady dripping of liquid onto the pavement.

High above the ground, the source of the dripping could be seen. A young man, barely an adult, clothed completely in black, holding a sword darker than the midnight sky, was the source of this sound. He was steadily dripping blood from multiple wounds, his orange hair stained by the crimson fluid as it flowed from a gash on the top of his skull.

All of the surrounding people, Shinigami, Visored, traitor, watched as the blood flowed from the boy. His breathing ragged, Ichigo Kurosaki glared at the figure before him. Standing in mid-air, his entire body appearing to be covered by pristine porcelain, barring the two black beads which were his eyes, was Sosuke Aizen. The orb of the Hogyoku that was visible where it protruded from his sternum was pulsing. It oozed a power darker than any ever seen before.

Aizen and Ichigo continued to stare at each other for a moment, before the traitor spoke.

"Surely you can see that continuing to fight is pointless. The Hogyoku has blessed me with the powers of a God, and none can stand before me. Just look at those who attempted it," he said, gesturing to the ground below where the bodies of Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin lay prone on the pavement. "The three strongest among you, defeated with ease. Ichigo Kurosaki, lay down your sword and surrender. If you do this, I shall let you live, and I shall teach you complete control over the Hollow that resides within your heart."

Ichigo spat a mouthful of blood to the side, and continued glaring at the pristine figure of Aizen.

'There's not even a scratch on him! There's got to be a way. I have to find a way. I have to kill him!' Ichigo thought. He lifted the ebony blade of Tensa Zangetsu until the tip was leveled at Aizen.

"You want to destroy Karakura and all the people who live there just so you can gain access to the King's Realm. Even if I wanted to, I could never join a monster who has such little regard for life. I will defeat you, even if it costs me my life!" Ichigo proclaimed. Readying Zangetsu, he sped at Aizen, aiming his blade for the monster's throat.

Aizen raised his sword to block so quickly, it appeared to have happened instantly, but Ichigo was expecting this. Before the blades could connect, Ichigo disappeared from view, appearing behind and slightly below Aizen. He had donned his mask, and the dark energy of his Zanpaku-to's special ability coated his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared, swinging his blade at Aizen's unprotected back. The energy engulfed him, blocking him from the view of all others. Ichigo moved quickly. Using shun-po to surround Aizen from multiple angles, he released Getsuga after Getsuga, the black moon fang striking true each time as evidenced by the continuing explosions.

It finally became to much for Ichigo to bear, and he retreated from where he knew Aizen to be, keeping his sword at the ready while he waited for the last remnants of energy to fade away and reveal his foe.

A dark, chilling laughter permeated the air, as Aizen was revealed. He was heavily damaged, the porcelain-like material that protected his body cracked in various places. The top left side of the makeshift helmet was completely blown away, revealing the usually perfect brown hair. It was the same on the spot over his heart, mere centimeters from the Hogyoku, the damage so severe that the cloth underneath was completely burned away.

"Nice try, Ichigo. You actually managed to damage me," Aizen said. He suddenly disappeared from Ichigo's view, appearing behind him with red energy glowing at the tips of his index and middle fingers.

"My turn."

A thin beam, resembling a Cero Oscuras in power, pierced through Ichigo. His eyes widened as blood poured from his lips. He couldn't even scream, the pain was so great. Ichigo managed to turn his head to glare at Aizen, who he knew to be smirking underneath that mask, before he began his fall to the ground.

His body slammed into the unforgiving pavement, the impact causing him to cough up even more blood. He couldn't believe the power the ex-Captain held at his fingertips. He couldn't do a thing! He struggled to his hands and knees, his breath coming quick and ragged. He knew he was going to die. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Everyone who had been fighting with him was either dead or unconcious. No one could help him.

"**I can. Do not let your pride get in the way this time Ichigo. Aizen must be stopped, at all costs. Give me control, and I will end this here and now!"** the dark, distorted version of his own voice pounded through his head. Loathe though he was to admit it, his Hollow was right. This was not Byakuya, and it was not Ulquiorra. This man must be destroyed to ensure the safety of the Soul Society and the Human World both. Closing his eyes, and taking one deep, calming breath, he spoke.

"All right. Do it."

Aizen stood in the same spot he had occupied when he released the beam of the Cero Sogekihei. It was over and he had won. Turning towards one of the pillars that kept the real Karakura in Soul Society, he prepared another Cero to destroy it.

The tiny red ball of energy had just formed on his fingertips when he felt it. Spiritual pressure that was so dense and consuming, he had never felt the likes of it before. Turning, he faced the spot that Ichigo had just occupied.

To find blood stained pavement.

A sharp pain suddenly burst through his entire being, originating in his chest. Looking down, he saw a black blade piercing through his chest, right through the center of the Hogyoku. Turning his head, he saw the creature.

Long, flowing orange hair pooled out of the back of the horned helmet that adorned Ichigo's head. His skin was pure white, except for the swirling red patterns dancing across the skin. Two glowing yellow orbs peered out of him from pools of darkness.

The monster grabbed hold of the back of Aizen's neck, keeping him pinned in place as it lowered its head, a crimson orb of energy forming in the gap between the two horns. Giving a spine-tingling roar, the energy released from its confines, and enveloped Aizen completely.

The white material began chipping off and disappearing, revealing Aizen's body as the Cero engulfed him. The energy burned away his flesh, muscles, and bones as Aizen was wiped from existence before he could even make a sound.

As the glow died away, the form of the completely Hollowfied Ichigo was revealed, holding the head of Sosuke Aizen while the Hogyoku floated before it. Dropping Tensa Zangetsu, it held out it's now free hand and caught the Hogyoku as it began to fall. After peering at it curiously, it pocketed the orb.

As the creature began it's descent, the sky rippled behind it. Turning, it watched silently as the sky separated as if unzipped, to reveal the black hair and violet eyes of Rukia Kuchiki. Behind her were Uryu Ishida, Chad Yasutora, Orihime Inoue, holding the Arrancar known as Nel Tu, Renji Abarai, and the remaining members of the Gotei 13, all with weapons drawn. They all stopped short when they saw the form of the Hollowfied Ichigo holding the head of Aizen Sosuke.

"I-Ichigo!" exclaimed Rukia. As if the sound of her voice were a trigger, the mask on his face cracked, and then completely shattered, revealing the bruised face of Ichigo Kurosaki. The extra hair separated itself from his head, healing his wounds as his skin returned to its normal shade, and the red tribal markings disappeared. Ichigo seemed to stumble, releasing Aizen's head as he began to fall. Rukia released her sword, letting it fall to the ground below as she reached out and caught Ichigo before he could drop too far.

Holding him carefully, Rukia slowly lowered them down to the closest building, followed by Uryu supporting Orihime and Nel, and Isane supporting Chad. Rukia laid Ichigo down on the roof as she began checking him for injuries. Though there were none that she could see, she could feel that his spiritual pressure was dangerously low. Waving Orihime forward, she watched as the two fairies went to each end of Ichigo, and released the golden orb that would restore him.

Ichigo, barely conscious, looked into the violet eyes of the woman who had gifted him with his powers and brought him into the world of Shinigami. He gave a tired smile.

"I did it."

A/N: Now this is my first story in a long time, and I'm not sure how good it is. Even though I could leave it as a one-shot, that wouldn't make me happy so I do plan on continuing it, but updates may be few and far between as I'm beginning my first year of college in two weeks. Let me know how I did!


End file.
